He's So Unusual
"He's So Unusual" is a 1929 recording by Helen Kane. The song was written by Al Sherman, Al Lewis and Abner Silver. Released on June 14, 1929, "He's So Unusual" was featured in the motion picture Sweetie, performed by Kane. Shapiro, Bernstein & Co. Inc. are the publishers of record. The song was also recorded by Kate Wright as The Mystery Girl in 1929, as a Helen Kane imitation. Mae Questel entered a Helen Kane contest at the Fordham Theatre, singing "He's So Unusual", and won a $100 prize. After winning first place in the Kane impersonation contest, Questel got to sing the song again to a live audience at the Riverside Theatre. The song is referenced in the 1962 Academy Award-nominated animated musical short from Disney, A Symposium on Popular Songs, during the song "Charleston Charlie" which was written by Al Sherman's songwriter sons Robert and Richard Sherman "He's So Unusual" Lyrics: You talk of sweeties, bashful sweeties. I got one of those, Oh, he's handsome as can be. But he worries me, He goes to college and gathers knowledge. Hooh! What that boy knows! He's up in his Latin and Greek, But in his sheikin', he's weak! Cause when I want some lovin, And I gotta have some lovin. He says, Please! Stop it, please! He's so unusual! When I want some kissin, And I gotta have some kissin. He says, No! Let me go, He's so unusual! I know lots of boys who would be crazy over me, If they only had this fellow's opportunity. You know, I would let him pet me, But the darn fool, he doesn't let me! Oh, he's so unusual that he drives me wild! When we're in the moonlight, He says, I don't like the moonlight. Aw, let's not talk in the dark, Huh, he's so unusual! And when we're riding in a taxi, He converses with the chauffeur. Oh, why don't he talk to me? Oh, he's so different! Others would be tickled pink to, Bop-Bop-e-Dop me down. He don't even know what, Bop-a-Dop-Bop-a-Dop's about! He says love is hokum, Oh, I'd like to choke, choke, choke him! Cause he's so unusual that he drives me wild! You might as well be by yourself as in his company, When we're out together, I'm as lonesome as can be. But still I'm mad about him, And I just can't live without him. Cause he's so unusual that he drives me, Bop-Bop-a-Dop-Bup! Trivia *Was recorded by Cyndi Lauper for her 1983 album She's So Unusual. *In song, Kane uses a variety of Bops, Bups and sometimes even Lups a different kind of scat sound to the usual Poop or Boop sounds she made in other songs. *Mae Questel sung this song in a Helen Kane impersonation content and won first place, she later performed the song to a live audience. *Kate Wright sung the song on radio and recorded the it in 1929 for Columbia Records. *Kane recorded two versions of the song, and it was also recorded by Annette Hanshaw. Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music